


My Lifelong Friend

by starlightstarshine



Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightstarshine/pseuds/starlightstarshine
Summary: They fight often but never like this. Not to the point where Taekwoon  yells so loud and Hakyeon starts to cry...





	

“SHUT UP HAKYEON!” Leo yells

Everyone at the dorm freezes; it wasn’t everyday Leo’s voice gets loud, much less towards another person. Leo stuffs his iPod in his pocket and gets up.

“I’m really tired at of you Hakyeon, you and your constant talking, would you just shut up for once and leave me alone! Every time I turn around you are there and it annoys me to hell. For once can you please just disappear, your mere existence is pissing me off. ” Leo covers his eyes with his hands and lets out a frustrated groan.

 “You know I never asked to be in your group” Leo says bitterly

Not even looking at N he walks away from the living room and towards his room that he shares with Hongbin; he shuts the door so loud that it made the others flinch. A minute passes and no one says a word to each other and no one dares to move.

“Hyung?” Hyuk finally says to N. N hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch, he just sat there, frozen. Hyuk slowly walks to N and shakes the other’s shoulder gently.

“Hyung are you okay?” Hyuk asks, N finally snaps out of it and looks up.

“Huh?” he mutters

“Ah...hyung you okay?” Hyuk asks again

“Yeah um...” N rubs his neck and gets up “I have to finish reading the book...” He walks to the table, grabs his book and sits down once again opening up to a random page.

Everyone slowly goes back to their business, constantly glancing back and forth at the door to Leo’s room and N who was silently reading. Since it is unusually silent at the dorm today Ravi decides to work on his composing, grabbing his laptop and headphones from his bag he seats himself beside N on the love-seat sofa. After he opens the laptop and turns it on he waits it to fully start and while he waits he drums his fingers against the sofa arm while glancing at N whose face was covered by the book.

“...Hyung...” Ravi says softly

“Mmmmmhhmmm” a voice behind the book replies

“We all know you’re not actually reading that book”

“What do you mean Wonshik? I am reading.”  N replies, his voice shaky

“Yeah, reading the same page for the past half hour.”

“I’m a slow reader”

“Yeah sure” Ravi says sarcastically as he touches N’s book

“Wonshik don’t-“

With a flick of his finger Ravi pulls the book away from N’s face to reveal N looking down as tears fall.

“...Hyung...” Ravi whispers

N wipes his tears as Ravi looks at N with wide eyes.

“Don’t cry hyung “

N sighs and gets up, Ravi grabs his hands.

“Taekwoon hyung didn’t mean it.” Ravi says. N shakes Ravi’s hand off and with a mumble that sounds like “I’m tired” he than walks to his room which he shares with Ken.

Ravi shuts his started laptop close with a groan of frustration as Hongbin walks to Ravi and sits beside him.

“Is he okay?” Hongbin asks, Ravi doesn’t reply but covers his face with his hands while Ken and Hyuk seat themselves on the ground in front of the sofa.

“We’re going to take that as a no” Ken says

“He started to cry” Ravi whispers

“Great” Hyuk mutters his voice filled with sarcasm. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs “So this fight is serious.”

“Yeah” Ravi says taking his hand away from his face “They fight often but never like this. Not to the point where Taekwoon hyung yells so loud and Hakyeon hyung starts to cry.”

“What are we going to do?” Hongbin asks

They all look at Ken.

“Why are you looking at me?” Ken asks his eyes widening

“Because you’re the oldest” Hyuk replies and the rest nods

Ken sighs “Let’s just go to bed, I’m pretty sure this will all be forgotten next morning.”

“But hyung.” The rest whine in unison

“If it makes you guys feel better I will talk to Hakyeon hyung about it but Hongbin you have to talk to Taekwoon hyung about it too.”

Hongbin nods.

“Alright then let’s go to bed kids.” and with that Ken walks to his room and the rest slowly goes to theirs. As soon as Ken walks into his shared room he sees N lying on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed, his face buried into a pillow muffling his sobs.

“Hyung stop crying, please” Ken pleads

N only sobs harder.

“...Hyung....”

N removes his face from the pillow and stares at Ken, his eyes were puffy and red and his face was dripping with tears.

“Taekwoon hyung didn’t mean it hyung” Ken says as he seats himself on the bed next to N.

“How do you know that?” N asks sniffling

“Well I don’t know that” Ken answers bluntly without thinking

N stuffs his face in the pillow again, wails and starts sobbing again.

Ken lets out a sigh of frustration “Hyung stop you’re going to wake the entire neighborhood!”

N wails harder.

**Meanwhile in Leo and Hongbin’s room**

Hongbin walks into his shared room and spots Leo lying on the top bunk, his ear buds plugged into his ears.

“Hyung” Hongbin says

No response.

“Hyung!” Hongbin says louder

“What?” Leo asks while removing his ear buds

“Hakyeon hyung is crying.”

“He will get over it in the morning” Leo replies adjusting his pillows

Hongbin raises his eyebrows “...hyung...”

“I’m pretty sure he’s fine” Leo mumbles

A loud wail that sounds like N comes from the next room and loud sobs follows.

Hongbin’s eyebrows go higher “I’m pretty sure he’s not from the sound of that.”

“If it makes you feel better I’ll apologize to him tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, yeah. Now go to bed.”

As Hongbin goes to his bottom bunk and lays down Leo turns the light off. A few moments pass and a thought occurs in Hongbin’s mind.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah” Leo answers

“I know you were worried about Hakyeon hyung.”

“And why would you think that?”

“No one I know listens to music through their ear buds without plugging it in their iPod first.”

“....”

Hongbin starts to giggle

“Shut up” Leo mumbles in embarrassment not believing that Hongbin noticed, “Of course I’ll be worried... he’s my lifelong friend after all.”

“Hakyeon hyung will be glad to hear that coming from your mouth”

“Sure he will, but he wouldn't hear it from me,ever.”

Hongbin chuckles “Alright if you say so hyung, good night”

“Goodnight.”

“...”

“Don’t do dare tell this to anyone Lee Hongbin”

“....”

“Lee Hongbin!”

“Alright hyung I won’t tell so don’t go shouting in the middle of the night.”

“Good...”

“Or will I tell...”

“LEE HONGBIN!”

**Back in N and Ken’s room**

“Hyung stop crying so loud”

“So you’re telling me its okay to cry as long as it’s not loud?” N says back to Ken through sobs.

“No that’s not what I meant, hyung you’re going to wake the whole city up stop.”

“Everyone is so mean to me” N says sobbing

“No we love you” Ken says trying to console the other

“Taekwoon doesn’t.”

“Hyung, he didn’t mean it”

“He said he didn’t ask to be in my group!”

“You know how Taekwoon hyung is like, he’s harsh when he’s annoyed, but you know he really cares about you.”

“I don’t know about that anymore, I don’t know if he cares about me anymore.”

“...Hyung...”

N wipes his last tears and takes a huge breath “He was always like this, even if I only do the things I do to get closer to him, he was always like that to me, always hurting me like its nothing. I don’t think he ever cared for me, he just has to put with me because I’m in his group. In the end I’m just his co worker and the whole time I thought he was my lifelong friend. Well from now one he can have his way! I'm tired of putting up with his uncaring attitude! Since me talking to Taekwoon started this whole problem and apparently annoys him, starting from tomorrow I’m not going to talk to him at all. “

“Hyung-“Ken tries to protest

“Don’t even try to talk me out of Lee Jaehwan!”

With a groan of frustration Ken yells “Fine!” and climbs up to his bed. “Do whatever you want!”

 _Hopefully he would forget about it tomorrow_ Ken thinks as he reaches up to turn off the lights.

“LEE HONGBIN!” A voice that sounded like Leo’s came from the next room

“What was that?” Ken asks surprised

“Doesn’t matter go to sleep” N answers

**_The next morning_ **

“Hyuk wake Leo up.”

“Why can’t you?”

“HAN SANGHYUK DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!”

“Alright, alright don’t start yelling so early in the morning I was only joking”

Minutes later Leo walks out the room all dressed and ready.

N looks at the person next to him who was Hongbin and says “Hongbin ask Leo why he’s late. He knows he has a photo shoot today and we have to go the salon extra early. Even Jaehwan got ready earlier than him”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Hongbin mumbles in response

“LEE HONGBIN DO YOU WANT ME TO-“

“Alright alright” Hongbin says interrupting the little yelling session he was going to get from N; he looks at Leo “Well you heard the man, do I need to repeat what he said?”

Leo doesn’t even look at Hongbin just continues to stare at N “Why won’t you talk to me?” he asks

N ignores Leo and walks away “Come on Hongbin we are late lets go outside and get into our van.”

**Inside the van**

At the backseat Hongbin leans close to Hyuk and whispers, “What’s going on between Hakyeon and Taekwoon hyung?”

“Jaehwan hyung told me that Hakyeon hyung decided to never talk to Taekwoon hyung anymore.” Hyuk whispers back

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Hey Wonshik did you know about this?” Hongbin asks while turning to the other side.

Ravi was asleep.

Hongbin rolls his eyes and decides to observe N and Leo for the rest of the day.

 **Photo Shoot:** During break time

“Hey guys are Hakyeon and Taekwoon hyung fighting or something because every time Hakyeon hyung need to tell something to Taekwoon hyung he tells me to tell instead.”

“Well they are not talking to each other or more like Hakyeon hyung is not.” Hyuk answers

“You didn’t know that? I told you about it this morning.” Ken says to Ravi

“You did? Well if you told me this morning I was probably half asleep.” Ravi says back

“Of course” Hongbin says coming up from behind them “Even if there was a war going on Kim Wonshik would still be fast asleep.”

“Shut up Lee Hongbin”

“CHA HAKYEON GET BACK HERE AND TALK TO ME!”

They all look towards the sound to see N walking fast with Leo following behind, N goes into the dressing room but before he can shut the door behind him, Leo jumps in.

“Well I’m going to check out what’s going on” Hongbin says

“Are you sure? You know if you were ever caught by Taekwoon hyung you would...” Ravi trails off.

“Well I’m going to go any of you guys want to come with me?” Hongbin asks.

“No way, none of us want to die early” Hyuk answers for the rest of them.

“Suit yourself” Hongbin says as he runs towards the dressing room, pressing his ears against the door he listens carefully...

**In the Dressing room**

“I’m not letting you leave this room unless you answer my question” Leo says blocking the door with his body.

N doesn’t reply, he just stares at the ground

“Cha Hakyeon, why don’t you talk to me?”

No one spoke after that and no one moved for a couple of minutes. 

“I have to go Taekwoon, our break is almost over and I’m next to take pictures” N finally says losing his patience.

“Ha! You spoke to me!” Leo says, congratulating himself in his mind for making N talk to him.

“Taekwoon please...” N begs shutting his eyes in pain. 

Leo frowns, he feels his heart plummet. The N in front of him held an expression filled with pain, and he doesn’t like it, and he likes it even less when he realizes that he’s the one who caused this.

Leo walks up to N so they were very close to each other. Leo looks at N’s closed eyes and says, “I’m sorry Hakyeon.”

N still doesn’t open his eyes.

“I’m sorry,I didn’t mean anything I said. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. Seeing you in pain like this is making my heart hurt and the fact that I caused this is making me feel worse. I really don’t want to see you like this again so Hakyeon I’m really sorry.”

N opens his eyes and looks at Leo with sadness, “Why do you care if I’m hurt or not?”

“You know why.” Leo answered

“No Taekwoon I don’t know. “ N answered tiredly

Moments pass and no one says anything.

“You know what, I’m going” N says sighing walking towards the door

“Wait.” Leo says urgently, he grabs N’s hand and pulls him into tight hug

“You know why I care,” Leo whispers in N’s ear “I care because, Hakyeon, you’re my lifelong friend”

N’s mind froze and he didn’t know what to say but hug Leo back tighter.

“I’m sorry Hakyeon forgive me” Leo said softly.

“Of course I was going to forgive you soon anyways.” N says releasing Leo’s hug with a small but genuine smile “You’re my lifelong friend after all.”

“Don’t tell the other members about this or I won’t hear the end of it.” Leo says seriously

“Alright” N agrees with a chuckle

A bell rings and N knows that break is over.

“Come on we should go before people look for us. My shoot starts in like three seconds.” Leo nods but doesn’t move, as N exists the room he hears N say “Hey Hongbin.”

 _Wait Hongbin_ Leo thinks _as_ _in the Lee Hongbin, he wouldn’t have heard would he?_

Leo slowly walks to the door to find Hongbin leaning against the entrance smirking.

_Oh no_

“I thought you said Hakyeon hyung would never hear you say those words” Hongbin says his smirk growing wider

“Don’t you dare tell anyone” Leo says giving Hongbin the death glare, but it seems to have no effect, Hongbin just laughs.

“OH WONSHIK I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!” Hongbin yells

Leo reaches out to grab Hongbin but Hongbin escapes just in time and runs, Leo closely following his tail. As he runs he yells

“WONSHIK! SANGHYUK! JAEHWHAN HYUNG!  TAEKWOON HYUNG JUST CALLED HAKYEON HYUNG HIS-“

“LEE HONGBIN, DON’T YOU DARE!”

“LIFELONG FRIEND!”

“LEE HONGBIN!”

As Hyuk, Ken and Ravi watch this unfold they couldn’t help keep the amused expression off their faces.

“So he finally admitted it.” Ken says happily

“Yeah poor Hakyeon hyung thought he’s the only one that thought the other as his lifelong friend” Hyuk says fixing his tie

“Well it’s not Taekwoon hyung’s fault, you know he’s not expressive through words, his actions are enough to show that he cares for Hakyeon hyung.” Ravi argues

“Well it doesn’t matter as long as everything is fine between them.” Ken says

“Yeah but what about Hongbin.” Ravi asks in concern.

“Oh he’s dead” Ken says bluntly

“I told him he will die but he still went.” Hyuk says sighing “Oh well it was nice knowing him.”

“LEE HONGBIN YOU ARE DEAD!” Leo yells and they hear Hongbin let out a girly screech.

Hearing that they all started laughing hysterically and N put on his most true smile at the photo shoot as the camera clicks.


End file.
